A Living Nightmare
by Frodo1512
Summary: One night Sirius hears cries coming from his basement. Upon investigation, he finds someone he never thought would be there in the worst shape possible. Plz R
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Plz read and review. Chp. 1. hope you like it.  
  
I don't own anything in this story, except maybe the plot, everything else belongs to the great and mighty J.K Rowling.  
  
James stood at the foot of a pile of rubble he used to call home. He was straining to hold back tears as a team from the ministry of magic came out carrying two covered bodies he knew were his parents. As they were loaded into a truck, a witch came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened, looked behind him and let out a sigh of relief as he realized who it was.  
  
"James Potter?" she asked curtly.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled. Why did they have to bother him? Didn't they think he just wanted to be alone after what happened?  
  
" The minister of magic has decided to put you into a wizarding foster home until the time you are old enough to live on your own,"  
  
"yeah?" James said absentmindedly  
  
" The minister believes....."  
  
James tuned her out and continued to stare at the rubble he had called home. In mere minutes he had lost everything he owned, everyone he loved and his whole life. The witch from the ministry continued to go on and on about something, and James thought back to the life he had an hour ago.  
  
He had been sitting in his room, reading the letters that had just arrived from Remus and Sirius. They were planning to get together the next day, and he was just writing them the final details they needed to make their plans final, when there was a huge bang from the basement. Thinking that his mother or father's wands had backfired yet again, James continued to write thinking nothing of it. It wasn't until he heard a struggle and his mother screaming did he sit up quickly and sneek downstairs. Peering through the banister, he saw his father on the ground, eyes empty and a man, covered in black pointing his wand down at him. Slowly the man turned his wand towards his mother and spoke.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
James' mother's scream was cut off as she fell to the floor. Dead. James jumped up and raced into his parents room, not caring if they heard his footsteps or not. Unfortunatly they did, and chased after him. James ran over to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and screamed "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" and then he was gone.  
  
James came out of his thoughts and the witch dragged him over to a ministry car.   
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't you listen to anything I said?" the witch said looking exaperatingly at him.  
  
"Sorry no," James replied truthfully. He was too tired to lie or pretend he had.  
  
"Then you'll have to wait."  
  
As they drove away, James looked back, and let the tears roll down his face. It had hit him like a ton of bricks. His family was dead, he had nothing left. He would never see his father or mother again.   
  
And from high in the sky, the dark mark watched them drive away with what seemed like a cruel smile on his face.  
  
"SIRIUS GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
Sirius sighed and looked up from his suitcase he was packing. He only put up with this because he knew he was going to James' in a little while. James and Remus could cheer him up he knew. To bad Peter went to Spain with his parents, he could use a little hero worshipping right now.  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"I'M COMING!" he yelled slamming his suitcase shut and running into the living room.  
  
"Sirius," his mother said as he entered the room, "Run to Diagon Alley and get some new robes yourself. I know you need some."  
  
Sirius looked at her suspiciously. His mother would never let him out by himself out of fear that he would communicate with mudbloods and half bloods.  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"Just go!" his mother said harshley, and threw him into the fire.  
  
He disappeared just as the doorbell rang. Mr and Mrs Black shared and evil look before opening the door.  
  
"Ah young mr. Potter, we've been expecting you."  
  
James was opening and closing his mouth as though trying to protest, but couldn't find the words, as Mr. Black signed the custody papers from the witch, and Mrs. Black smiled at him, a great big evil smile.  
  
A/n Plz read and review and let me know what you think of it!!!!!! Oh and if ya'll got time, could you read my other story and give me some idea for the next chapter? You'll see why I'm in a pickle with it. 


	2. Hidden

A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry about the wait, but I was trying desperately to think of another chapter to my other story, and I guess I just lost track of time. Anywayz here's chapter two. Plz R&R.  
  
James and the witch were lead through number 12 grimmauld place by Mr and Mrs Black. The witch had to make sure that this was a safe place for someone to grow up.  
  
James pulled on her sleeve, and the witch looked at him.  
"What?" she whispered.  
"I can't live here." he said.  
"And just why not?"  
"Because...well..." he couldn't just tell her that they were bad wizards, for they were acting very nice and respectable. James knew they were up to something, "Because......."  
"See, there's no good reason. Besides doesn't your friend Sirius live here?"  
"Yeah...."  
"See...speaking of which... Mr Black, where are your sons?"  
"Oh, Sirius went to Diagon Alley, and Regulus has gone to a friend's house."  
"Ah," the witch glanced outside, "Well, it's getting late, thank you so much for taking him in," she addressed the Blacks, "James," she said to turning to him, "Your things will be dropped of later."  
She turned to leave, but James stopped her, "Wait, your actually going to leave me here?" he asked shocked.  
She just shook her head and disapperated.  
James turned slowly to face his new guardians. They were sizing him up, sorta speak. James gulped and waited for them to speak or move. Suddenly Mr. Black lunged for him, James quickly side stepped, and Mr. Black missed him by inches. James quickly ran for the door, but Mrs. Black blocked his way. Then someone grabbed him from behind. He struggled with all his might, but the grip never loosened. Suddenly, the flames in the fireplace turned green, and a shadowy figure fell flat on his face.  
"Get him out of here!" Mrs. Black shrieked to her husband. James only knew one person who fell every time he used floo powder.  
"SIRIUS!!!!!!" James yelled before Mrs. Black smashed a vase over his head, and his world became dark.  
  
Sirius had been wandering Diagon Alley when he had met up with his friend Remus Lupin. He was so happy to see someone who didn't look through him that he ran and gave him a hug.  
"Uh.....Good to see ya Sirius" Remus said getting over the shock of getting barrelled over.  
"Sorry," Sirius said getting a hold of himself.  
"No problem," Remus said smiling.  
"Whatcha doin here?"  
"Figured I'd get all my things before going to James house ya know, in case we don't get a chance."  
"OH...you mean in case we get into too much trouble, so that we're under house arrest?"  
Remus laughed. "So what are you doin here?"  
"Well, my parents were obviously trying to get rid of me for some reason," Sirius' face became one of thought, "I just wish I could figure it out."  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing, probably has to do with their evil little friends."  
Sirius stared at him, "Where'd that come from?"  
"What?"  
"That whole speech, I thought you tried to find the good in everyone?"  
"Yeah well..." Remus just shrugged.  
Sirius looked at his watch. "Well, I'd better get going, or else I'll have to deal with my parents," Sirius shivered at the thought. He knew the type of beatings his parents could give. "See ya tomorrow."  
"Bye!"  
Sirius ran toward the leaky cauldron, and threw floo powder into the fireplace.  
"Number 12 Grimmauld!" Sirius yelled, and closed his eyes. All of a sudden he was flung forward onto his face. He groaned, why couldn't he stay on his feet like any other witch/wizard?  
"SIRIUS!!! he heard someone scream. Still feeling slightly out of it, he couldn't quite place where he'd heard that voice. Then he heard a vase smashing, and that was when he felt his mother help him off the floor.  
"Sirius, go get dinner ready!" she commanded, and then left the room.  
Sirius sighed, no hi how ya doing Sirius, no did everything go ok? It was always just orders. Sometimes Sirius thought the only reason they kept him in the house was to work, which, he suddenly realized was probably true. He started walking toward the kitchen when he remembered the scream he'd heard. He couldn't quite place the voice. He decided to peruse the matter further at dinner. Sirius quickly made some leftover steak, and then called his parents to dinner.  
  
James woke up and opened his eyes. It was very dark, for he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He groaned as he tried to move and a sharp pain in his head where the vase had made contact. He tried to stand, but found himself chained to the wall. He couldn't call out because there was a gag in his mouth. He was stuck, trapped, and the only people who could help him, didn't know he was here. Feeling depressed, James began to formulate a plan, as a door opened, and light shone in.  
  
Well, that's it for now. Plz let me know what you think. I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks to my reviewers.

Esmarelda Gamgee –Thank you for the kind words, I am glad you liked it. Sorry for not updating sooner, but things stood in the way. Here's the next chapter though. Plz R&R.

KLLRS – Hope this chapter is more suspenseful then the first one. Plz let me know.

Queen-of-Gondor – Here is the next chp. Thanks for reviewing.

SP-in-Sirius-Denial – Glad you find it interesting. Hope you enjoy this one too.


	3. The Beginning

A/N: I decided to post again quickly because I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to post again, I mean with school starting and everything. I'll try really soon though. This chapter won't be very long I'm afraid. Sorry I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. 'cept the plot.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers,  
  
dweem-angel - Glad you like it. Hope this chapter came fast enough for you.  
SP-inSirius-Denial - I tried to fix the formatting this time, hope it works better.  
Esmarelda Gamgee -Plz don't die, Plz oh Plz. Here's another chapter. STAYING ALIVE!  
Shmibby - Unfortunatly, Sirius doesn't find out about James for a while yet, but don't despair, for he will...oh he will!  
  
Sirius slammed the door to his bedroom hard, he had asked all the questions at dinner, and recieved no answers. He sighed and threw himself on the bed. For a long time he just sat there, unsure of what to do. His parents had told him to go to bed and not come out, and he, for once, decided to obey them. He sat up quickly when he heard a scratching at his window, and turned quickly to see a grey owl flying there. Recognizing it as Remus' he quickly threw open the window, tore the letter from the owl's leg and threw the owl back out.  
  
Sirius,  
  
Just wondering what time you were setting out to James' house, cause he never really gave us a time. Oh and can you let my owl rest a bit before you send him back. The last time he came back, he almost died of exhaustion.  
  
Remus  
  
"Oops," thought Sirius, as he watched the shape of the owl fade in the distance. He quickly stuck his head out the window and yelled at it to come back, but alas, it was too far away for it to hear. "Great, Remus is going to kill me, again."  
  
Sirius hastily scribbled a note back to Remus with his answer, and apologies, and sent it away with his own owl. After, Sirius finished packing, and fell asleep on his bed.  
  
James watched the figure coming down the stairs, praying it was someone friendly. Unfortunatly, his prayers weren't answered as Mr Black's face came into view. It was twisted in a menacing way whiched scared the life out of him. Mr. Black was carrying a suitcase with him, and when he placed it on the table and opened it, James had to stifle a scream, as he saw what was inside. Metal clubs with spikes, whips with assortments of cutting objects, needles of all shapes and sizes, snakes...lots and lots of snakes, and some things James didn't recognize. He hoped and prayed that these things were just to scare, but once again, his prayers were unanswered.  
  
"You know why we took in a blood traitor such as yourself?" Mr. Black asked while trying to decide which of the objects he was going to use. James could only shake his head seeing as there was still a gag in his mouth.  
  
"Because, if you didn't exist, Sirius would've been sorted into Slytherin, and remained a pure blood one can be proud of." He said selecting a very cruel looking whip, with three ropes at the end.  
  
" So I figure if you stop existing, we can still straighten Sirius out." He removed the gag from James' mouth. " Don't worry, we put a silencing charm on the basement, so no one can here you."  
  
And then he unchained James. James fell to the hard concrete floor, and before he could move, the whip was brought down on him. It whipped right through his shirt, leaving long deep cuts that bled freely. Mr. Black swung it down again and again, sometime hitting him on the face, sometimes the head, and sometimes his legs. James passed into darkness, just as the whippings stopped and Mr. Black left him on the cold hard floor, bleeding.  
  
A/N: That was pretty hard to write. I feel soooo cruel. Anywayz plz Review. I'll try to updat ASAP! 


	4. Almost found

A/N: And I'm back…wow, I can't believe it's been two years since my last update…THAT IS SOOOO BAD AND I'M SOOO SORRY, honestly, I could go on and on about how my computer was busted, and my internet didn't work (which actually happened), but that wouldn't even begin to make up for the long wait you had to endure…HOWEVER, I've got GOOD NEWS, I'm almost done the story, I just have one more chapter which I'm almost finished, so I can post it either later tonight or tomorrow Isn't that great!…Anyways, I made this chapter as long as I could without finishing off the story, and I hope you all like it, thanks for sticking with me this whole time, and thanks to all my reviewers, they do really help you know! Oh and I'm not sure if some of the things said are true or not, so just go with

Disclaimer: I don't won Harry Potter characters or anything in any way shape or form.

Sirius couldn't figure out what had woken him as he slowly opened his eyes. Judging by the shadows being cast on his wall, he decided that it was just after 6 a.m. Groaning, he attempted to fall back asleep when a persistent tapping on the window started up again. Cursing silently he turned over and looked at the window, and there was a tawny brown owl hovering there. Sirius jumped out of bed and went over to it, took the letter and set it loose again outside. Recognizing the writing as Remus' he quickly tore the letter open and began to read.

Sirius,

You won't believe what's happened, James…I mean his house…. uh…his family. Ah forget it. Here's a copy of the Daily Prophet. Page 3…. READ IT SIRUIS!

Remus

Sirius grabbed the attached daily prophet, turned to page 3 and nearly passed out on the floor. The page showed James' house, or what was left of it. The house was in ruins. Smoke rose from the smouldering ashes, and there, in the background was James. He didn't move, even though he was supposed to. Sirius, having known James for years, knew he had hidden himself in the back of his mind, ignoring all the pain he felt. Sirius sighed. It would take everything he and Remus had to bring him back to the reality, and it wouldn't be an easy task. That was when another thought occurred to him, where was James? He quickly scanned the paper, but all that he could find was that a respected wizard family had taken James in. That could be anyone! Sighing again, he scribbled a note to Remus saying he was on his way over then grabbed his suitcase and ran downstairs.

"I'm going out!" Sirius yelled into the kitchen as he made his way to the fireplace. Immediately his parents emerged, and ran after him. "Where're you going!" demanded his mother.

"Out!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder knowing that if he told them who's house he was going to it would just start another yelling match. He threw Floo Powder into the fireplace he had just reached.

"Sirius Black, you tell us where you're going right now or…"

But Sirius never heard the last part because he had already stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of emerald flames. He spun around and around until he finally fell out at his destination, flat on his face.

"I'm going to have to teach how to exit a fireplace properly one day!" a voice he recognized as Remus' laughed. Remus bent down and helped Sirius up.

Sirius just groaned as he was dusted off and helped into a room.

"You can open your eyes now," Remus laughed again as he noticed Sirius' eyes still tightly shut.

Slowly easing his eyes open, Sirius looked at Remus and said, "When can we get our disapperating license again?"

"Just one more year Sirius." Remus laughed again, sat back down and picked up his book.

"What'cha reading Remus?" Sirius asked, trying his hardest to avoid the real reason he had come.

"Our new charms book," Remus replied, "Did you know that a silencing charm has to be recast every 48 hours?"

"Yeah…real interesting." Sirius said sarcastically. "So you done all your shopping then?"

"Just have to get some new robes for school, then I'm all done, want to come?"

"Yeah, sure!" Sirius answered.

They went to Diagon Alley and ended up spending the whole day together, without once mentioning James. However as the day came to an end, the real reason for why they had met came up.

"So," Sirius started. "What're we going to do about James?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do Sirius?" "I've read and reread the story in the paper, but there's no clues as to what happened to him. Only that he's now living with a respected wizard family."

"But we don't know where hi is, and it's not like him to not write, especially if he moved. You know he wouldn't leave us in the dark like this!"

"Maybe he got so caught up on moving in he hasn't had a chance?" Remus speculated.

"C'mon Remus," Sirius yelled, standing up and beginning to pace, "You know James isn't as careless as that!" He began to calm himself down, and looked up, "I'm sorry. It's just that I have a bad feeling that he's…not ok."

"Really?" Remus asked standing up with a frown on his face. Sirius and James were closer than brothers, and it was common knowledge that when one had a strong feeling, the other felt it as well. "What're you feeling?"

"I don't know. It's like feelings of fear, dread and despair. Maybe it's just my own anxiety!"

Remus sighed, "Well Sirius, if you're convinced James needs help, then we will find him!"

They looked at each other and smiled.

James looked up as the door opened and light shone in. He quickly hid his eyes because the light made them burn. "Have I really been in the dark that long?" james thought. Recognizing the footsteps on the stairs as Mr. Black's, James desperately tried to drag his broken body somewhere to hide. However, his body refused to do what he requested and he cried out as his back burned with pain. Suddenly out of nowhere, a foot connected with his stomach and forcing him onto his back. James let out a gasp as both his back and abdonmen.

"Trying to hide are you boy?" Mr. Black sneered at him. "You know what that tells me? Tells me you have too much energy!"

"No," James whispered quietly as he realized what was going to happen. Once again he tried to get up and scramble for the still pen door. Mr. Black laughed at his pathetic struggles. When James's hand was on the door frame, he rushed past him and slammed the door. James had no time to movie his fingers and immediately felt his bones break. Screaming, he desperately pulled the out, which caused him more pain as the blood rushed to the tips and they began to bruise. Mr. Black grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back down the stairs. Whimpering, James cradled his hands to his body. Smiling, Mr. Black opened the door and left.

As Sirius entered the house, he heard a door slam and a muffled sound. Curious, he quickly removed his cloak and shoes and walked around the corner. He saw his dad coming out of the basement looking pleased with himself.

"What're you doing?" Sirius asked. Looking up startled, Mr. Black said "What're you doing here?"

"Uh…I live here," Sirius said sarcastically.

Mr. Black just walked past him into the kitchen. Turning back to the basement door, Sirius took a few hesitant steps toward it. Whatever his dad was doing down there was making him happy, and when his dad was happy, Sirius knew that something was wrong. Just as he was about to reach then handle,

"Sirius! Come here now!"

"Coming!" he called back and quickly hurried away.

James was still cradling his fingers when he heard Sirius' voice. _"Coming!"_

He sat up, and again tried to call to his best friend., but all that came out was a soft whisper. Groaning quietly, he rolled over onto his back and began coming up with a way to get out. He came the conclusion that the only way out was the door at the top of the stairs. He pulled his aching body across the floor, and he made his way up the stairs towards the door. Pain erupted in his back and fingers every time he moved, but he ignored the pain and finally reached the door. Not being able to sit up more than a few inches, he stretched his arm up toward the handle and turned it.

"NO!" he screamed, "NO NO NO!" James began to cry as he realized the door was locked. As he let go of the handle, he let himself fall back down the stairs, and lost all hope.

Sirius couldn't wrap his head around what had just happened. His mother had called him into the kitchen, and yet denied ever doing it when he came.

"Why?" Sirius wondered. He was aware of the looks his "family" had been giving him that day. The smug ones that said "I know something you don't". The one thing Sirius did not like was when he didn't know what his family was up to, because that meant trouble. He was interrupted from his thoughts however as a brown owl flew through the window and landed beside him. Taking the note that was attached to his leg, he tore it open and read it's contents.

Sirius,

I've talked to a friend of mine that works at the ministry, and although he didn't know where James is, he did know that he'd been taken somewhere in your vicinity. I'll be over as soon as I can and we'll start looking.

Remus

Sirius read and re-read the letter not believing his eyes. He lived in a secluded part of town, and if James was in it, then it wouldn't take them that long to look. With new hope, Sirius fell back on his bed and fell asleep.

James woke flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. He couldn't remember how he got into this position until he slowly lifted his head and saw the stairs, and realized he had fallen down them. He started to asses his injuries as he lay there. His back was on fire, fingers were throbbing and he was way to thin from lack of nourishment. James was about to try and sit up when the door opened and once again Mr. Black came down the stairs. Because James could actually open his eyes, he figured the sun must've gone down and it was night time. Mr. Black walked menacingly down the stairs and stood above James looking down at him. James stared up at him, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Well James…" Mr. Black sneered, "It's been fun, but now it's time to end this. Sirius is becoming suspicious, and soon people are going to be wondering about your absence…so lets end this long and painfully." And then James saw the smoking goblet that Mr. Black had kept hidden through his whole spiel. Suddenly very afraid, James tried to bolt, but Mr. Black was quicker and grabbed him before he got two inches. He sat on him and began to force the vile liquid down his throat. James was waiting for a chance to spit it out, when Mr. Black covered his nose and mouth, forcing James to swallow. When the liquid was gone, Mr. Black got up and left the room, locking the door behind him. For a few minutes James just lay there, breathing and wondering what he was just forced to ingest. He didn't have to wait long. Very slowly he began to get a burning feeling that ran all throughout his body. His pulse and breathing began to increase as the feeling began to get more and more intense. Pretty soon it felt like he was burning from the inside out. As his heart hammered in his chest and he could barely get enough air, he began screaming.

Sirius awoke with the worst feeling he'd ever had. He felt sick to his stomach and he was sweating. Shaking the last bits of sleep off, he got out of bed and went down to the kitchen to get himself a drink. As he passed the basement he heard a faint sound, like a painful cry. Curious, he looked around for his parents, and not seeing anyone he crept to the door, unlocked it and slipped inside.

_There it is…all done the chapter…one more to go and I promise it'll be up soon….hang tight, and after this story is done, I'm going to make a chapter to all my faithful reviewers…_

_Frodo1512_


End file.
